


Baby

by Hobi2Hobi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby, F/F, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princesses, Responsibility, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobi2Hobi/pseuds/Hobi2Hobi
Summary: Taeil has a development disorder and Johnny is the dude that signed up for a program to house and take care of the child like male; and forgot he did. Taeil and one of the organizations manager, Kun, shows up at his door and the only thing he can do is welcome them in. There's no backing out now.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	1. Intro: Baby First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he wasn't ready for this, not even remotely, but in the face of a challenge, you just have to accept it. In Johnny's case, Kun was determined and the tiny guy hiding behind Kun definitely didn't sway Johnny.

"Huh?"

Kun sighed for God knows how many times now as he explains what was going on to Johnny. He has reconstructed his explanation for Johnny but the older male still can't comprehend a word he is saying. He was almost positive he wasn't talking in his mother tongue so it's definitely Johnny.

"I'm sorry, could you run that by me again?" Johnny asks, looking down at the male beside the one that was talking. He was squeezing the life out of the unicorn plushie as he avoided Johnny's eye contact, his free hand holding onto the hem of Kun's vest.

"Look Mr. Seo, I don't have all day. You are not the only person I have to check up on and validate today so if you could please allow me access to your home, I can assess it in no time." Kun states, adjusting his prescribed lens glasses along his nose.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But just one more time, I promise I'll listen keenly." Johnny pleads, pulling a little pout in the mix with a huff. Today just wasn't his day.

"For the last and final time. Mr. Jung and his team, including _you_ , visited our organization that specializes in catering, protecting and ensuring the safety of persons who have development disorders and was abandoned by their relatives or caregiver." Kun began again, supposedly trying to _dumb it down_ a bit so the client could rationalize it.

Kun continued on, further explaining _dumbly_ , why he was there. "Upon the ending of the tour, Mr. Jung decided to register persons from his company to open their homes to these sweet persons. And here I am, four months later after finalizing the contract to investigate your home and ensure that our prize possessions are safe and well taken care of."

With an amused facial expression, Johnny says, "you said 75% of the time these contracts aren't processed so how comes we're so.. _lucky_? Why the generosity?" with sarcasm lacing his voice. Kun could laugh but he really didn't care what Johnny had to say. A contract is a contract.

"No, you're not lucky, you're blessed. So for the final time.. please allow us entrance. Taeil doesn't like standing outside too long. I need his approval because he will be assigned to you."

"Wait already? And you're not even standing outside, what are you talking about.." They took the elevator up to his penthouse so they were standing outside his door. Kun's a dramatic one isn't he?

"It's been four months, now will you--" and Kun shoved his way pass Johnny, Taeil following behind immediately, basically glued to the Chinese male's hips. He adjusts his vest, fix the glasses on his nose again as he says, "now, if you will excuse me."

"You're not excused." Johnny counteracts, closing the door as he follows behind them. At least they had the decency to take off their shoes before they went inside.

"Bold of you to assume I was asking permission. By the way, nice house Johnny." Kun says boldly, now turning his head a bit to look at the male that came with him. _Taeil_. "Sweetie do you like this place? There is way more room to play dollies and dress up. I need you to be honest with me okay? Your comfort is all that matters to me."

Timidly, Taeil nodded a yes at Kun, signifying that he'll choose wisely. Kun knew he wouldn't say anything especially with Johnny being the way he was but it was worth a try.

Beginning his conquest, the first place Kun checked was the kitchen.

Reason being is that, Taeil's mental age was somewhere around three to six-- depending on his mood, lower-- so he needed to let Johnny know what to safe proof for Taeil's safety. Taeil was a very curious male so more than likely, he'll be touching everything he sees.

After surveying every inch of the kitchen, pulling out his little vintage notebook to make notes of all the unsafe areas, he when upstairs. "Johnny please follow me."

It was as if Kun took the house as his own, prodding around it like he owns it and now demanding Johnny to follow him.. in his own home. Laughable. "Yes sir.." Johnny mumbled sarcastically.

"Don't be fresh with me. I may be smaller than you but I can take you down to my height.. giant." Kun retorts nonchalant as he proceeds ahead, "now if you don't mind, please show me where Taeil will be staying."

"I should just give up huh? You seem like the persistent type.." He didn't put it pass Kun that he wouldn't actually do what he states because he was professionally feisty.

Kun paused which ultimately led to Taeil stopping as well, hitting into the spectacle male. "That would be wise. I didn't get this position from giving up easily. Now if you may.." Kun gestured for him to move before him.

Johnny groaned in annoyance, looking to the timid male with his unicorn in his hand before running his hand through his damped hair. He didn't pick out a room for the small delicate male so he doesn't know what Kun expects from him. He didn't even remember his boss, Jaehyun, signing him up for this.

"Johnny just pick a room, preferably close to yours." Kun assists, remaining composed.

"Why?" Johnny inquires, head tilted to the side in almost a mock in Kun's eyes. Kun wished Johnny would allow this to move smoothly, just for once in his life he'd like the procedure to move smoothly and uninterrupted.

"It would be easier on you being that for majority of the time you'll need to keep constant eye on him. Well, just until he gets used to you." Kun justifies Johnny's simply asked question then further added, "by the looks of it, definitely going to take some time."

He didn't want to admit it but he liked how straight forward Kun was and how he got straight to the point. He scanned Kun's backside slowly, smiled then walked before the two shorter males.

"If so, then, the only other available rooms I have besides mine is the room across from me and the other that's opposite the hall. The one across from me hasn't been used so I'll have to get it cleaned and what not." Johnny states. There was no use in him arguing anymore, Kun won.

"Well, I'll leave my report with you at the end of my assessment and you will have no less than two weeks to arrange everything to accommodate this precious little one here." Kun says, following behind Johnny with Taeil in toll as he lead the way, them arriving at what he guessed will be the small male's temporary room.

"Report?" Johnny moaned. This kind of sounds like hard work.

Kun smiled, chuckling even, and to Johnny he was almost menacing. "Don't worry about that Mr. Seo, I'll fully inform you by the time we're leaving here. By the way.."

Johnny watched as Kun brought Taeil from behind him, which he seemed to have glue himself as soon as taller got before them. His head was still held down, the plushie still tightly held in his arm. Kun stood behind him, hands on his shoulders as he introduced Taeil.

"This is Taeil," Kun began, "and from now on Johnny will be your caregiver for six months." A sweet smile was on his face as he introduced Taeil.

Taeil stood shyly before Kun, curly bouncy hair resting cosily on his forehead, biting his lips. He was wearing an Ariel long sleeved shirt, red shorts and princess socks. He stared pointedly at his sock covered toes like it was the most interesting thing.

"Go on sweetie, say hello." Kun urged him in a sweet tone, much sweeter than how he approached Johnny when he first got to his penthouse. 

After a little while, Taeil slowly looked up through his long bang to barely look at Johnny as he whispers with a stutter, "h-hello." He looked back at his socks immediately, his delicate hands aid in squishing the unicorn plushie.

That was the softest hello Johnny had every received from a human being ever. It was so low and breathy that he almost missed it. He had introduced himself as well (because of a demanding Kun) and then they moved onto check the rooms and other places.

The next hour was spent poking around his home and Kun leaving everything he needed to do and _safe proof_ for Taeil and also some information about what Taeil likes and dislikes. While he listened to Kun talk, he looked at an inattentive Taeil as he made a mental note at his demeanor. While looking at him, he thought, 'maybe this won't be so bad after all.'

Maybe that _hello_ made him less reluctant to give in.

* * *


	2. Baby Moved In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arranging his house to accommodate his new "roommate", Johnny has to arrange his mind to accommodate the big change, but not Kun. So it is weirdly reassuring for Kun to be assured of his worries.

Two weeks later and everything Kun told him to _Taeil proof_ was done. The room was cleaned and arranged to accommodate the small male by the maid. Anything that Taeil might find interesting or shiny was hidden and had baby lock on it (because Johnny thought it was easier.); even his car had baby lock on it.

He wasn't quite sure what to get for Taeil, so he just did whatever with the bedroom. Almost everything in there was bland. Down to the bed spread was lifeless. To be honest, after a week of thinking, Johnny really didn't care about the whole ordeal that much.

Feed him, clothe him, house him, keep him warm, ensure he takes his medication etc. Thinking about it now, he'll need a babysitter for Taeil while he's at work. He knows he will need a special nanny for him, someone who is patient, not prejudice and just an overall professional at this.

He was supposed to be getting Taeil soon, any minute now actually. It was currently Saturday and Jaehyun had given the persons he'd signed up for the program a week to get a nanny so, for the next week, Taeil will have to attend work with him. Ain't that fun.

He had just gotten done brushing his teeth and performing his skincare routine when he heard his name from the penthouse's intercom.

 _"Good morning, Mr. Seo. I've brought your angel."_ He heard Kun's voice say sweetly. 

Not to sound conceited but he thinks Kun has a thing for him and why wouldn't he?

He rolled his eyes, checked himself out in the mirror and headed downstairs to let them in. He wasn't expecting Taeil to carry a lot of luggage -- which he was right. But to just carry one small luggage, a bag and two plushies were a little lower than what he expected when he opened the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Seo. How are you this morning? Ecstatic? I can tell." Kun chirped out, beautiful smile plastered on his face. 

"Yea.. ecstatic. I can barely contain it." Johnny answered dryly, watching as Kun brought the luggage in, Taeil seemingly wanting to help but was too afraid to. Exactly how old is he anyway? And wait.. Is that a cat?

"So, since I had already came by yesterday to check to see if everything was set in place, I'll be leaving now." Kun breathed out, somehow sounding a bit exasperated. Taeil sensing that Kun was leaving -- because to be honest, he wasn't listening-- held onto the honey brown haired male cardigan and shuffled closer to him, plushies now on the floor. Johnny just stared amused because he didn't sign up for a _pet_.

"D-don't go hyung. T-taeil scared.." Taeil whispered, his voice having a little shake to it. His face was in the crook of Kun's neck as he snaked his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

Kun sighed, his hand soothingly rubbing Taeil's back as he hugged him back. Slowly, he brought his hand up and started to rub Taeil's fluffy, curly hair-- being mindful of the tiara-- as he whispered back, "don't be scared princess. He might look big and scary but he won't hurt you. I bet in no time he's going to love you so much and buy all the dolls in the world for you."

Kun looked up at Johnny as he watched them with a uninterested expression, not knowing exactly what was going on, just eyeing the damn cat in its pink carrier bag. He mouthed for Johnny to give them a moment and he nodded with a sigh, picking the luggage up and taking it to Taeil's room. It was lighter than he thought too. He didn't touch the cat bag thought. He's not about that life.

"Hey.." Kun softly said as soon as he heard small sniffles coming from the shorter, "is my princess crying? Princesses are to be brave, right?"

Taeil nodded a no stubbornly, head still stuffed securely at Kun's neck. Kun laughed, a bright smile on his face. As long as he has been working with Taeil and taking care of him, he'd never admitted that princesses were not brave, actually, he thought they were warriors. Now, willingly, Taeil was saying they aren't brave.

"Okay, just this once, princess Moonie can be scared." Kun cooed, hand still doing its ministration. "It's okay to be scared, even princesses get scared. You know what that does?" 

Taeil shook his head, sniffling as tears fall unto Kun's nice shirt. "It makes them braver."

Softly Taeil mumbled, his interest a tab bit peaked, "re-really?" his sniffles minimizing.

"Mhm," Kun hummed, this time he gently pushed Taeil's body from his so he could see his face and it was very flush from his crying. Kun bopped his reddened nose with his finger and chuckled out, "hey Rudolph. When you're not scared anymore, you'll be an even braver princess yea?"

"Taeil d-don't t-think so hyung." He stuttered.

"Well, can Taeil be brave for hyung?" Kun asked softly, knowing well that Taeil would do anything for him. Not to say he was taking advantage of his naivety but, he wanted Taeil to develop and him staying at the organization won't give him that chance.

Taeil started crying again, tears trickling down his cheeks as he sucked in his sniffles. It broke Kun's heart so much but he needed to let go off his little butterfly so he can spread his wings. "Will you sweetie?"

Reluctantly, Taeil nodded his head, his hand struggling to let go of Kun's really nice shirt. When he looked up at Kun, his eyes glistening and a bit red, biting his lips to not let down his hyung. He settled for holding the frill of his pink top, the tiara on the top of his curly hair almost slipping off as Kun straightened it.

Kun took a deep breath and released it, restraining himself from taking Taeil back from Johnny. He took hold of Taeil's soft baby cheeks, wiped the tears off with his thumbs as he leans forward and kissed the crown of his head.

He moved away, looked into Taeil's eyes with a sweet smile as he caressed cheeks. Just then, Johnny came back out from Taeil's room and felt as if he just walked in on something intimate. "Did I just walk in on something? And did I just ruin it?" He voiced. Kun chuckled and stepped away from Taeil to address Johnny.

"If we were, yes, you just ruined it." Kun clarified, "anyway, I had already sent you a detailed email of the pros and cons, do's and don't's, likes and dislikes of Moon Taeil since I was assigned to him ever since we took him in."

Johnny nodded, looking at Taeil. The small male was looking to the floor, seemingly trying his best to remain composed as he now stared at the fat fluffy cat. He didn't realize it before but, was he wearing crown?

"Mr. Seo?"

"Hm?" Johnny hummed.

"Oh, thought I lost you there. As I was saying, I hoped you had at least glimpsed through it, if you haven't as yet, please do so in a timely manner. I will be back in the next two weeks to see how things are going." Kun finished, looking to Taeil then at Johnny. "So, I'll be taking my leave now."

Kun bowed to Johnny and turned around, Johnny walking pass Taeil to see him out. Just when he was going to close the door, Kun turned back around abruptly. "Can you do me a favor?"

Johnny eyes wided, surprised as he nodded a slow yes. "Please, don't yell at him. Don't make fun of him. Play with him. He really loves bubbles in his bath with his rubber duckies; hates showers unless you take it with him. He likes late night snacks and needs his princess night light before going to sleep else he won't sleep. He's afraid to talk at first so, you'll have to read him and--"

"Mr. Qian.. Kun? Don't worry. I may seem ignorant but I'm perfectly capable. I read the email so, I know." Johnny smile genuinely and Kun felt a bit at ease. He didn't even know he was this worried. "I'll take good care of him, I promise that much. I'm not the type of man to break a promise."

Chuckling, Kun gave a firm nod of his head as he left Taeil in the care of Johnny. He knows it's his job but, he hope he's doing the right thing.


	3. Baby is Sad and Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny tries to get along with Taeil.. sort of. At least to get him from the door and in front of a plate of food. But when he played it out in his mind it went way better than the execution itself.

After Kun left, watching as the honey brown haired male stepped into the elevator and it shuts, he closed the door and turned around to see Taeil in the same position. This was over three hours ago and Taeil was still by the door.

The only difference with Taeil now is that the cat was now out of the bag and in his arms as he sat by the door.

Johnny wanted to give some time to Taeil being that he looked really sad, so he left him at the door and was in his offices working on a project. The little fellow looked kind of scared of him as well so he thought maybe a little time alone would do.

He could be wrong, of course, because no progress was made and all Taeil did was stare at the door, the fluffy white cat sleeping on Taeil's lap. To think he'd at least sit in the sofa or check out his new room. Well, it was bland so Johnny couldn't blame him.

Johnny was standing behind him, now in a long robe with his pyjamas on, hair unkept and his glasses on. He didn't know exactly what to do and he wasn't exactly known as a people person. People person or not, it was almost noon and Taeil needed to eat so he needed to suck up his bullshit and get to work.

"Um, Taeil?" Johnny cautiously called, hand now scratching his head awkwardly. Taeil didn't answer but he did flinch at the sound of his name being called by the taller male. Well, at least Johnny got a reaction.

Sighing, Johnny walked to stand before Taeil as he knelt down to the floor to be at his height. Taeil finally looked away from the door and now at the cat as he pet him nervously. Johnny could tell he wasn't too fond of him.

"Taeil, is there something you'd like to eat?" He asked softly, well as softly as he could.

No answer.

The small male just stared pointedly at the white cat that, now he got a good look, had a brown patch at its eye. By the looks of it, it doesn't look like Taeil's gonna talk to him willingly. He'll probably have to manipulate him into talking.

"You know, I feel sad." The tall male stated, pouting his lips a bit and resting his chin on his knees while he made little circles with his finger on the ground.

Taeil paused a bit in petting the cat, look up through his eyelashes at Johnny then bit his lips and looked back at the cat.

Johnny sighed dramatically, earning Taeil's attention again, diverting it to Johnny. It kind of scared him more because, what was something wrong with Mr. Seo? Johnny didn't know that though, he thought he was doing a spectacular job at acting.

Johnny sighed again, hugging his legs just staring at the floor. In the email Kun sent, he stated that Taeil had a natural sense of protecting and caring. It didn't matter who just as long as they didn't cause harm to him or someone he cares for, he'll aid them. And Kun wasn't wrong.

"I-is Mr. Seo okay?" He heard his little voice ask. When he looked up, Taeil was looking at him with almost noticeable swollen eyes, his chubby cheeks a light shade of pink.

Kun was right and Johnny realized that he'll need to keep a closer eye on Taeil if he responds so easily to anyone in distress; even fake distress.

Johnny wasn't sure he was right but, he's guessing Taeil hasn't accepted the reality of him living with an actual stranger yet and was waiting for Kun's return. He kind of felt bad for him. Note, _kind of_. He felt bad for himself though, that much he was sure of.

"No, I'm sad." Johnny fake sobbed, avoiding Taeil's shy gaze purposely, laughing on the inside. It hasn't been a day yet and Johnny had to admit that Taeil is adorable.

"Why s-sad, Mr. Seo?" Taeil asked softly, slightly over a whisper and a bit hesitant but it seems like the sheer will power to aid Johnny was pushing him.

Johnny deepened his pout and wiped a fake tear from his eye as he keep his gaze low, answering, "cause' Taeil wasn't talking to me."

Taeil gasped softly and whispered out in panic, "T-t-taeil did not m-mean to, i-is just.. h-hyung.." he explained, his face warped into a sad expression as if he was on the verge to cry again, which he was. "I-T-taeil very sorry."

Johnny heard soft sniffles from Taeil and he looked up immediately alarmed. Maybe his plan backfired. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"B-because T-taeil made M-mr. Seo sad, b-but Taeil scared a-and just wants h-hyung! Sorry..!" Johnny heard Taeil cry out and now he felt really sorry for him and also a slight pang of guilt. 

"Hey, uh, Taeil? Don't cry okay? I'm not sad anymore because you're talking to me." Johnny tried to convince Taeil, scooting a bit closer to the smaller male that was still crying, delicate hands making fist as he rubbed his eyes to stop cry.

Taeil was still crying, huffing as it developed volume and now Johnny just felt like absolute shit, even the damn cat was now awake and glaring at him. Damn, even the cat hated him --not that he liked the cat anyway.

Johnny sigh softly, lowering his head and ruffling his hair a bit as he addressed Taeil again, "Taeil, do you miss Kun hyung?"

In his little crying fit, he nodded a few times to signify that he really freaking missed Kun. Shit, Johnny knew this would be a lot of work but on the first day? Is this some kind of record on how quick one human being can fuck up?

The cat stretched in Taeil's lap, spine curved as its clipped claws reaching out of the furry skin then pulled back in as it straightened. The cat sat up, the gradient of gray and blue eyes staring at Taeil and it meowed.

Taeil moved his hand away and looked down at the cat stuttering out, "s-s-sorry Periwinkle, d-did Taeil w-wake you?"

Taeil was still huffing with tears and Johnny didn't know what to do but he did realized that he was now giving his attention to the cat. 

"Taeil, I know you miss hyung but you don't need to be scared okay?" His crying was now being reduced down to just silent tears running down his cheeks with the occasional sniffles.

"Don't s-scared?" Taeil asked, looking up from the cat because he now had it up in his arms, the tiara from his head falling to the ground. A little pout was on his lips as it trembled with his wet cheeks.

"Yea, you don't need to be scared. I know I look big and scary but I promise I won't hurt you.. intentionally." Johnny mumbled the last part, now choosing to sit because he could no longer keep up the position he was in.

"But h-hyung.." Taeil whispered, still looking at Johnny innocently with his glossy eyes.

Johnny cursed under his breath, looking away for a second before looking back and smiling, "Kun hyung will be back in two weeks. You'll get to see him then." He states softly, relieved that Taeil had stopped crying now.

"How m-much is two w-weeks?" Taeil asked cutely, his hands brushing the cat's snow white fur.

Chuckling, Johnny got up from the floor and straighten out his pyjama pants, walked behind Taeil and took up his tiara placing it back on his head as he stood before him again, reaching out for him to take his hand. "Let me show you."

Taeil held onto his tiara when Johnny put it back on and stared at the tall male as he extended his arm. Taeil placed Periwinkle to the floor and, hesitantly, he took Johnny's hand and the taller pulled him up. 

"Follow me." Johnny said with a low gentle tone and in that moment, Taeil didn't feel so scared anymore. Johnny started to walk and Taeil followed, along with Periwinkle trotting behind him.

Johnny got to a calendar and explained it to him and when to expect Kun again. "So these are days--"

"Taeil know that!" Johnny heard Taeil gasped out suddenly which made him a bit startled. He smiled at Taeil and says 'good job' before proceeding.

"So, seven days make a week." He explained pointing at the calendar, "this is two weeks so Kun will be back on a Saturday but not the next one coming, the other." He finished and looked at how attentive Taeil was being. "How many days is that?"

"Fourteen!" Taeil cheered, a tiny shy smile on his face when he realized he got too excited.

Johnny chuckled, looking at Taeil when he replied, "you're very correct. Everyday we will mark a day down with a sticker until Kun hyung gets back. Do you want to do that?"

Taeil nodded enthusiastically, Periwinkled purring and rubbing itself against Taeil's feet.

Johnny softly moaned in relief. "Good, now tell Johnny what you want to eat, I'll treat you." He tried again, hopefully this time it will work out.

"A-anything." Taeil whispered, seemingly reverting back to being withdrawn a bit and Johnny sighed.

"Okay, how about I take you out to eat and you get whatever you like? My treat." Johnny coaxed Taeil, readjusting his tiara that was slipping again because of early when the small male nodded.

Taeil nodded slowly and was now looking down at his sock covered feet as his hand held onto the end of his shirt.

Well, at least Johnny got him to talk to him for bit. Now, it was time to get him to eat and he hoped that wouldn't be too challenging.

"Okay, put on your shoes and I'll get a coat and a beanie for you. Later, you can unpack." And just like that, Johnny left him there so he could get dress and grab something from his closet for Taeil to wear.

When Johnny was out of sight, Taeil knelt down to Periwinkle and took the cat up and spoke to it. "Does Periwinkle think Mr. Seo scary?"

The cat meowed, licking its nose as it blinked at Taeil. Taeil smiled and whispered, "T-taeil too."


	4. Baby Made an Oopsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen all the time. In light of Johnny's recent responsibility(s), it happens rather frequently. As the bigger person there, as the adult, he knew accidents likes these had to be handle with gentle care.

After Johnny brought Taeil out to eat, the small male cloaked up in the taller's coat and beanie looking tinier than usual, he took him to the supermarket.

Taeil looked like a baby wrapped in a blanket as they walked down the aisles, the small male pushing the trolley because Johnny knew he wanted to push it. His face lit up with unknown excitement when Johnny gave him permission and the said male felt accomplished in one way or another.

Taeil still wasn't really talking a lot, very much still avoiding Johnny's gaze with his curly bang in his face and rosy cheeks, tiara left back at the house with Periwinkle.

Johnny told Taeil to get whatever he wanted because really, they were their for Taeil. He had nothing in the house for the baby like male to eat, especially snacks, juice boxes and stuff like that. Next weekend he'll probably have to take him out to get some stuff for his room.

Don't get Johnny wrong now, he didn't care about the whole babysitting thing he is basically doing or going to be doing for the next six months but he wanted Taeil to be comfortable. It wasn't like Taeil's cute demeanor had him doing shit he never thought he would be doing.

And Taeil making puppy like, doe-eyes up at him when he held the Froot Loops in his hands and showed it to Johnny, certainly didn't make him buy three of them, he just wanted to stock up. Nothing else.

He wasn't quite sure if Taeil has ever been to a supermarket before but by the looks of it, Taeil standing on the back of the trolley while Johnny pushed it and him saying 'weeeeee' seems like a dead give away.

As shy as Taeil was, his excitement outshined it so by the time they were at the cash out section and he was done placing all the items on the table, he became withdrawn again. It was as if he finally gain conscience over his behaviour. Was he being cautious around Johnny?

By the time they were leaving, they had a dozen paper bags filled with mostly stuff for Taeil. It's funny that three quarter of the stuff bought, Johnny had to trick Taeil into getting it because he was too introverted to just take whatever he wanted.

They drove home in complete silence, Taeil rubbing his hand together and Johnny figured he was cold so he turned up the heater.

When they got back to the penthouse, Johnny had to get assistance with his paper bags. A trolley cart had to be used and of course Taeil didn't mind being pushed on it. Johnny could tell he was trying to contain his giggles and deep down he knew he really wanted to hear them.

After they got back, Johnny tipping the bellboy, he went to his office and he told Taeil to be good until he got back.

It was almost three and the project needed to be somewhere before he got back to work Monday. So, as much as he'd like to help out with unpacking his luggage and assist in getting him settled in, he had prior arrangements.

When it was some time after six, he had finally left his office after ordering dinner and the same place he left Taeil, in his room, that's the same place he saw him. Johnny knew he told him to be a good boy but he didn't mean sit one place and don't move. The fat cat was there at least, but Johnny didn't want him to take him too literal.

Being that Johnny was tired, back and shoulders aching, he didn't comment much and just told him to go down stairs and eat whatever he wanted on the table. 

There was pizza, (for Taeil of course because he doesn't eat that) garlic chicken breast with a side of baked potato and saute vegetables, barbeque chicken wings with a dip, garlic bread and slice of lasagna.

Yes, he ordered the garlic chicken breast with the side of baked potato and saute vegetables for himself but if Taeil wanted it, he could have it. Johnny doesn't mind just drinking a beer and calling it a day.

The thing Johnny was worried about now though, was that Taeil can't bath himself properly and in the email Kun sent, it seemed he had to bath the small male himself. Kun stated that he hadn't come around to teaching him how to bath yet, so the most Taeil knows how to do on his own was splash the water everywhere. To him, as long as the water touched his whole body, the job was done.

See now, Johnny never signed up for this. If only he saw that part before Kun showed up, he'd demand him to teach him today. Does Johnny look like he have time to bath Taeil? He's barely even gotten the curly haired male to talk to him let alone bathing him.

Currently, Taeil was down stairs eating with Periwinkle (Johnny had left out the cat food for Taeil to feed him) and Johnny was in his office again. This time, however, he was thinking of the bathing ordeal.

Well, bathing him today was out of the question because he was not yet mentally ready for that stage, nor will he be tomorrow but by then he doesn't have a choice.

After taking fifteen minutes to come down to such an easy conclusion, he left his office and went downstairs. He'll have to change Taeil into his nightgown and get him to brush his teeth and wash his face before bed, and not to mention his medications. Can't forget the medication.

But, before sending Taeil downstairs, Johnny forgot a vital point that even himself witness earlier on.. Taeil ate messily.

When he looked at the dining table, Taeil had spilt his grape juice and it ran down to his frill shirt and shorts. Some of the lasagna fell onto the table and into the juice stain and when Johnny looked up at the small male's face, the sauce was plastered over it and he just sat there with the fork in his hand looking down right distraught.

Johnny didn't know what to do. His mind told him to yell at him but he reposed himself and remained calm. Really, Taeil had nothing to do with it, Johnny was just an idiot.

He brought his hand up to his hip and the other went to the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and took his glasses off as he looked back at Taeil. When he did, Taeil was crying. Great. He made him cry twice in one day.

"S-sorry Mr. Seo, Taeil m-made oopsie. B-big c-cup very heavy.." Taeil's tiny voice said, refusing to look up.

Johnny knows he has a resting bitch face but sometimes he forgets, and thinking about it now, maybe that's why Taeil was so scared of him.

"It's okay, you don't need to cry." Johnny carefully said, walking over to Taeil, not missing how the small male messily poured out the cat food into a bowl for the fat cat. "You made an accident. I'm not upset." Hell if Johnny was gonna call it an 'oopsie'.

"Not?" Taeil asked innocently, looking at Johnny as he pulled a chair over to him so he could sit down.

"Yes, I'm not. But Taeil, if something like this happens again I need you to call me. Don't sit here and feel bad. It's not your fault." Johnny stated, taking the fork out of Taeil's hand. "Turn to me," he commanded, hooking the glasses into his robe that he changed back into.

Taeil turned to him slowly, giving the full view of the mess and up close it was worst. Johnny sighed again while looking at it before turning away and grabbing a napkin.

Johnny wiped the tears from his face first then went onto cleaning the sauce from his forehead, might he add, wasn't quite sure how it got up there. Taeil closed his eyes as Johnny cleaned him up, dipping the cloth into the glass of water that was on the table and wiping his lips and face clean. Lastly, he went down to his hand and wiped it clean.

After finishing up with Taeil he says, "don't move, okay? I'm going clean up the juice." Taeil opened his eyes and nodded, his hands going down to rest between his thighs as he swings his legs up from the floor.

Johnny did as he said he would, standing up and getting a towel from the downstairs bathroom and wiping the table off and placing the empty cup in the sink. Luckily, the juice didn't fall on the floor and Periwinkle was cleaning up the cat food on the ground by eating it. Less work for him.

"Okay, is your tummy full?" Johnny asked after, wiping his hand into the dish towel from the kitchen and standing before Taeil.

Taeil kept looking down and nodded a yes. Johnny had a feeling he was lying because the food he choose was barely eaten and most of the juice was on Taeil's clothes. "Be honest with me Taeil.. were you finished eating?" He asked again.

He nodded a yes again and Johnny sighed. Like Taeil would admit to lying. Johnny sat in the chair he was in early before Taeil and got the plate and fork from the table. He used the fork to slice off a piece of the cheesy food onto the fork and put it to Taeil's mouth. "Say ahh," Johnny whispered.

Taeil looked up at the fork, then at Johnny and back to the fork as he hesitantly opened his mouth. "Ahh.." he timidly followed and took the lasagna into his mouth, closing it then chewing.

"Good boy," Johnny softly praised, satisfied that he took it. Maybe he wasn't so scared of Johnny anymore. Taeil blushed, ears red, chewing steadily while he looked down. When Johnny thought he was finished, he asked, "you want more?" to that notion, Taeil nodded a yes timidly and opened his mouth again.

Johnny smiled and said 'ahh' again, doing the action and closing his mouth when Taeil did. "Is it yummy?" Johnny inquired, small smile on his face and Taeil felt more relaxed while he says 'yes', food still in his mouth. 

This continued until Taeil ate everything and Johnny wiped his lips and poured him some more juice after giving him his medication. 

Johnny waited until he finished drinking his juice, elbows on his thighs as looked at his hands, thinking of nothing in particular. "Mr. Seo?"

"Hm?" Johnny looked up when he heard Taeil call him, "finish?" he asked and Taeil said yes, giving the cup to Johnny with both hands, which he took and placed it on the table.

Johnny stood up and held his hand out to Taeil to take and said, "time to wash up, yea?"

Taeil looked up at him cutely, eyes looking drowsy as he held Johnny's hand involuntarily, "okay," he replied with a yawn. Taeil held Johnny's hand right up until they got to his bedroom, his tired eyes and body working against his will.

It has been the first day and, so far Johnny can say.. it wasn't so bad. Well, not as bad as he originally thought it would be. He was making progress and that's all that mattered.

However, there was one thing that clouded his mind when they walked and it was.. Taeil's hand felt like the most delicate thing he had ever touched in his entire life. And that taught him one thing --along with the events that happened throughout the whole day. 

Taeil was fragile and needed to be handled with care.


	5. Baby Night Light

That night, Johnny brought Taeil to his room, got his sleeping beauty nightgown and snow white toothbrush along with his disney princesses toothpaste from the small luggage, and brought him to the bathroom to wash up. And by wash up Johnny meant clean the places where the juice splashed on. 

He made Taeil change out of his stained frilled pink top and shorts, allowing him to keep his socks on. All while Taeil changed he didn't have an ounce of care in the world as he just stripped in front Johnny, and the tall male couldn't help but gaze.

Taeil's skin was so pretty and unblemished, hairless and porcelain to the look. There were a few tiny moles here and there on his tummy and chest. His legs looked so fragile as he stood before him, waiting on Johnny.

Taeil's a baby.

That's what Johnny concluded. He got his head stuck in his frilled shirt, almost tripped when taking off his shorts, his hair was way too soft and curly and not to mention how his hand felt softer than cotton.

Taeil's a nineteen year old baby, and a cute one at that.

Taeil brushed his teeth after Johnny got a white rag and wiped the areas that the juice caught and it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Johnny didn't know if Taeil brushed his teeth properly but then again, he didn't check, mesmerized by Taeil's gentle attire. He was wearing his nightgown, face washed, teeth brushed and by the looks of Taeil's droopy eyes, it was now bedtime.

They walked back hand in hand to Taeil's room, the younger male basically sleep walking as Johnny led him. Periwinkle was downstairs crying for attention and Johnny just figured the damn cat was too lazy to climb the stairs so he was waiting for assistance, one in which he didn't intend on giving. Well, until Taeil softly whispered, "want Periwinkle.." and he caved rather easily and pathetically at that.

Now, Taeil was tucked in, Periwinkle lifted and placed right beside him on the bed as he closed his eyes to fall asleep. Johnny closed his bag and place it to the corner of the room, ensured Taeil was comfy before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

He went back downstairs to put the rest of the food into the refrigerator, his appetite plummeting after waiting so long to eat. He ended up going with his earlier option of drinking a beer and went back to his office to continue his work.

All while he went downstairs, took up the food from the table and placing it in the refrigerator, getting a bottle of beer and walking back to his office, he couldn't shake the faint feeling that he was forgetting something. Probably something important.

But maybe it wasn't so important if he couldn't remember it. 

~+~

Johnny ended up staying in his office and working on the project pass four when he called it quits and fell asleep in his chair. He later on regretted it when he woke up at 7:35 am with the strongest pain in his back, shoulders and now his legs. Great.

At least he was somewhere in making the remodel of the landscape on his computer.

Today, Sunday, he decided that he'll continue the remodel later that day, using the time to get acquainted with Taeil and pack his things into his draws, albeit, there weren't much to put away, and give him a bath. Now, Johnny needed to drink a beer for that one.

Johnny did his regular routine first. He got up, stretched, washed his face and brushed his teeth, change into his gym clothes and made his protein shake. After he gathered everything, he went to Taeil's room to check if he was awake and it seemed he wasn't being that the cover was thrown over his head, so he assumed he was still in dreamland. With all the crying he did yesterday, he's not even surprised.

Usually, Johnny would work out for an hour but, seeing that he left Taeil alone with no supervision, he only did half that and went back up to his unit. He placed his empty bottle in the sink, cooled off then took a shower and changed into his usual home attire before he went back to Taeil's room.

It was roughly eight something now, so Taeil got more than enough sleep. When he got inside his room, Taeil was still stuffed under the cover and for a second, Johnny wondered if he wasn't cold seeing that the cover were so thin. How did Johnny not see that last night?

"Taeil?" He called, "it's time to wake up now and eat breakfast." 

The closer Johnny got, the more he realised Taeil was shuddering and Periwinkle was on edge. "Taeil?" he called again, now worried that something terrible was happening to Taeil.

Did he forget something last night? He made sure Taeil took his medication and he was calm before going to bed. So, what's wrong?

When he was reaching for the covers, Periwinkle hissed at him and he back away for a second. Now he knew something was wrong. Everything has been going south since Taeil showed up and he can't help to think how much of a fuck up he is. Taeil is one person. Why was this so hard?

"Listen.. cat. Stop hissing at me," Johnny grunted through his teeth, having a stare down with the fat cat. He reached forward again, paused and looked at the cat who still looked like it would attack, then he advanced when he thought it was safe.

"Taeil?" he proceeded with caution, touching his shoulder when Taeil flinched, backing away until his back hit the wall.

"M-monster.." He heard Taeil mumbled, then he heard the cat hissing again and moving towards the small male. 

Johnny wasn't quite sure what Taeil meant but he opened the curtain to his room to allow the light in and then took a seat on the bed. "Taeil, it's Johnny. Come out from the cover and talk to me. Tell me what's wrong, I'm worried." He asked softly, reaching to touch Taeil's covered leg and he flinched again.

Johnny sighed, turning around on the bed and grabbing the covers and pulling it off of Taeil's body. He heard Taeil gasp and then he saw him shoving his head under his pillow. "Come on Taeil, talk to me." Johnny coax. Taeil was being stubborn again.

Taeil was still shuddering, curling up to the wall with his face hidden. Was he playing with him?

"Taeil this isn't funny." Johnny said, unamused as he moved closer to grab the pillow when Periwinkle clawed at him, missing by a millimeter. He stared at the cat wide eyed and tamed everything in him to not fucking claw the cat back.

Johnny groaned into his hands, his Sunday already shitty, as he sought to calm himself. After five minutes passed in silence, Taeil still somewhat hiding from whoever, Periwinkle still by Taeil's side; he attempted to get Taeil to cooperate again.

"Baby, I'm really tired," he started, conditioning his mind to think of Taeil as a big _baby_ , "I'm really tired and I'm worried. Please talk to me." He finished with a sigh, looking back at Taeil who still didn't make any move from the pillow.

This time, he calmly reach for the pillow, ignoring the cat as he pulled it away to see a paled face Taeil and Johnny felt like shit. On a new day, Johnny Seo felt like utter shit.

He held the pillow in his hand, just staring at him as he had his eyes sealed shut, not letting a inch of sunlight in. He looked so fragile and scared and for the life of him, he couldn't tell why. Did Taeil really not want to stay with Johnny that bad? 

Johnny didn't know why he was letting this concern him because it wasn't like he was fond of the whole idea either. He didn't even remember that he signed up for the program in the first place. Either way, Johnny felt responsible.

Without thinking, he let the pillow fall to the ground and kneeled in the bed. He swiftly avoided the cat and slipped his hands under Taeil's curled up body and scooped him up in his arms. Surprisingly enough, Taeil wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck frantically, burying his head in the crook of the older male's neck, still shaking.

"S-scared," Taeil kept repeating, hot breath blowing against Johnny's skin as he held him in his arms. Johnny sat back on the bed with Taeil in his lap as he gently rocked him, hand soothingly rubbing the small male's back.

"Shhh.. don't be scared. I won't hurt you, I promise." Johnny murmurs. 

There was two things that ran through Johnny's mind and one was, Taeil hated him and was too tired last night to care. Two, he had an awful dream. But most of all, he couldn't help but blame himself.

The options didn't stop running through his mind as he looked at Taeil in his arms, in his lap. Legs exposed and smooth, soft delicate skin on display as he shuddered in his arms thinking of the worst case scenario. Johnny felt like he could break Taeil with the touch of a finger.

By the time Johnny got him to calm down, he was sleeping again. By now, Johnny is wondering if he even got any sleep last night. Kun wasn't lying when he said he needed to keep constant eye on him.

For an hour, Johnny sat there with Taeil and in that hour, the tall male himself fell asleep. Breakfast could wait, right now the bed felt like heaven.


	6. Baby, Wake Up

When Johnny came too from his nap, he was in a daze.

Taeil's arms were wrapped around his neck and his body was lying comfortable against his and for a second, Johnny didn't remember how he ended up in that predicament.

"Hey Taeil?" he called in a groggy voice, the deepness of the tone vibrating against his throat. "I think we slept out half the day."

"Taeil?" he called again, sitting up more on the bed. His neck was already feeling stiff and he went ahead, and fell asleep with his head craned back. He must love pain.

Johnny started to shake him a bit, repeating his name like a mantra. "Sleepy," he heard Taeil's tiny voice mumble, his body curling in his strong hold.

Johnny sighed, sat there for a good five minutes to wake himself up a bit before he made his move. "Taeil, you have to wake up now." Johnny spoke up again, turning on the mattress and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Taeil still snuggled in his arms.

"Don't wanna.." Taeil whined, and for some reason Johnny could hear the pout on his lips. 

"Taeil," Johnny said more firmly and that seemed to have caught his attention. As much as Johnny would like to entertain a somewhat free minded Taeil, both his tired brain and body was not cooperating with him now.

Taeil moved his arms from around Johnny's neck, slowly, before he proceeded to climb off his lap and out of the taller's embrace to sit directly beside him. And there he was again, a shy, but tiredly pouting, Taeil.

His face was hung downwards and from what Johnny could see from where he was, his eyes were still closed. Looking at him better now, Taeil was leaning forward and catching himself before he fell every few seconds and Johnny kind of found it amusing.

Periwinkle was still on the bed and woke around the time Johnny moved to the edge of the bed. It probably fell asleep as soon as he saw that Taeil and himself were unresponsive. The fat cat was just plain lazy, Johnny thought.

"Well, t-time for a bath," he stuttered and mumbled a curse word to himself as he stood up. Great, now he sounded like Taeil. "Come on now, stop sleeping."

All the talking he did seemed to have fallen on deaf, sleepy ears rather, as Taeil rocked back and landed inches away from crushing Periwinkle, falling back into dreamland. Now, Johnny confirmed Taeil didn't get any sleep last night and he wasn't sure if he was just homesick or he forgot something. Either way, he figured the time has passed for Taeil to take his medication, so this was no time for thinking.

Taeil pulled his legs up on the bed, turned on his side and curled up on the soft mattress, reaching for something, probably anything, and grabbed Periwinkle. The frazzled cat tried to escape out of Taeil's grasp but failed as the shorter male cuddle it. 

Now, Taeil was cozily back to sleep and Johnny is left there to just gaze at the the younger male's pleased appearance.

Johnny sighed, ran his hand through his black hair and kept it there as he reasoned with himself.

So, it's settled. Johnny lost a battle he didn't know he was fighting, without even exhausting any energy. Taeil was a formidable opponent, he could give him that. All he did was be unintentionally cute and he won. Plus, maybe Johnny felt guilty of the unknown reason to Taeil's sleepless night. Just, maybe.

Johnny left Taeil to sleep while he readied the bath, pouring bubble gum scented bathing liquid into the filling tub. Taeil had been starting at it in the supermarket and being the mysteriously kind man he was, he bought it, the whole set at that.

While the water rose in the tub and the suds formed, he went downstairs to contemplate what he would make for breakfast. Technically, he was useless at cooking but being the idiot that allowed Jaehyun to sign him up to play daddy and forgot, he gave his cook a month break and now he's stuck.

Well, he wasn't completely useless at cooking, he could follow instructions.. kind of. But for the sake of Taeil's health, he'll just leave the cereal out so he can eat that with some milk. And not to make the same mistake twice, he'll pour the milk himself.

It took him roughly thirty-five minutes to ready everything, deliberately running the bath water low so Taeil could sleep a little more.

He went back to Taeil's room and the younger was still curled up on the bed with the fat cat, gently holding him under his arm. Periwinkle was sleeping again, he guessed, probably hungry but was too lazy to cry for it.

"Taeil, you have to wake up now. It's already too late. Come on," Johnny said a bit gruffly, gently shaking Taeil's comfy form. Is every morning going to be like this? "Wake up."

Taeil wasn't necessarily hard to wake up but for some reason he was being a tad bit stubborn. Probably the lack of sleep he had. Well, at least Johnny is guaranteed of a nap time for Taeil later.

"Please wake up. We still have a lot to do today," Johnny said, now backing away as the small male rose up from the bed like a zombie, Periwinkle still napping without a care in the world. Most be nice to be a cat.

Taeil sat up with a strong pout on his plum lips, fists formed to rub the sleep out of his eyes, mumbling something incoherent. It kind of sounded like he was babbling like a baby but Johnny didn't pay attention to that.

"Mr. Seo.. morning," his sleepy, soft voice sighed out, stretching his arms up and then allowing them to fall by his side. Taeil looked up at Johnny, head craned back with messy bed hair, and his cheek having a little drool on it. He could see tear stains on his face, his eyes a bit swollen from crying he did this morning. Johnny was actually just taking notice of it. He looked like an adorable mess.

"Good morning," he replied, looking down at Taeil as he slightly bit his bottom lip, his arms folded before him. "Why don't you call me Johnny?" he asked, not really liking the formality Taeil had with him.

"'Cause it not n-nice.. to call someone by f-first name without.. p-p-permission." Taeil replied, seemingly regaining his coherency. He lift his head, directing it down as he pushed himself to the edge of the bed. "Should T-Taeil not call Mr. Seo, M-Mr. Seo?" He asked innocently, staring pointed at his exposed lap.

"It's not that you shouldn't, but I want you to call me Johnny. Okay?" Johnny confirmed, looking at Taeil's small frame. Taeil nodded, bring his thighs together as he held the edge of his nightgown. Johnny figured it was a way to mask his shyness being that he seems to do it every time he avoids contact with the tall male.

Sighing, Johnny stated, "so, let's get washed up." He held his hand out and with trembling hesitation, Taeil reached out and held the bigger hand.

Now, it was time for the real battle. Well, mostly on Johnny's end.


	7. Baby Battles

A few minutes later of awkward silence, walking, closed and blocked eyelids, stripping and filled bathtub, Johnny was finally facing his trials.

Luckily, the suds and bubbles were hiding Taeil's fragile body, only his chest was showing but Johnny didn't mind that. Taeil had a cute chest.

Taeil sat in the tub, knees pulled up to his chest as he hugged it. He looked down, as per usual, not moving and just blinking and Johnny didn't know what to do.

What was he to wash first? His fluffy hair? Can he even wet his hair? Won't that cause head trauma? His back? Won't that make him get a cold? What if the moment Johnny made him go in the water was the sealing deal that he seriously fucked up?

_Breathe._

Johnny breathed, arms lying flat on his thighs as he sat on the stool in the bathroom adjacent to the bathtub composing of a tiny teen baby and soapy water.

"If you want to play with the bubbles, play with it." Johnny addressed Taeil, the younger still looking into the suds without an ounce of care of what's around him. Johnny was almost sure Taeil forgot he existed.

Taeil flinched when he heard Johnny's voice and that just goes to prove his point. Johnny chuckled, reaching for Taeil's bath items from his princess pouch and pulling out a pink bath sponge. When placing the bag to where he took it up from, his eyes caught sight of yellow.

The rubber duckies.

Johnny forgot them. No wonder he just sat there not doing anything. He didn't have anything to play with in the water.

"Oh, I'm sorry Taeil. I didn't remember to put your ducks in." He apologized, taking out about three duckies and throwing them into the water and Taeil's face lit up. 

Taeil released his legs from his captive and grabbed two of the plastic ducks with a tiny smile on his lips. He dipped them under the suddy water and they popped up back and tinies giggle escaped from his lips.

Johnny stared wide eyed at him for a while. That was really unexpected. It wasn't a huge chortling laugh of enjoyment, it was small and almost unnoticeable but that was the first time he heard him giggle. 

Johnny barely got Taeil 24 hours ago and he is already warping Johnny's brain to actually care for the matter. Sometimes he cursed his low tolerance to cute things and ultimately, cute people. If only Taeil wasn't innocently clumsy and small.. and cute.

While Taeil was distracted, as well as himself, he dipped the sponge into the soapy water, brought some up and wet Taeil's back with it. Taeil shuddered but his attention was still at the yellow floaters.

The tall male continued the process, dipping up the water and cover his body with the bubble gum scent. After satisfied with what he was trying to achieve, he squirted some of the liquid soap out on the sponge, squished to form the suds, then he lathered it against Taeil's back.

Taeil had let his legs lie flat in the tub as he played with the duckies, his tiny giggles filling the bathroom and Johnny couldn't help but smile. He washed his back, his chest and soft tummy, his arms -- though he was reluctant to let go of the duckies -- and his face.

Johnny, however, was having problems with washing his legs. That was the hardest part to clean and he had to slap aside his mental resistance and build up his courage when he washed his legs. Anywhere else, Taeil washed it and Johnny really didn't have time to think if he did it properly.

Johnny wouldn't say it was a complete success but at least he made it through the major parts.

After washing Taeil's hair, rinsing off his entire body, along with his hair, he proceeded to dry him off. Well, he attempted to dry him off.

After the whole tiring process, bathtub drained, rubber duckies washed off and placed to dry, Taeil dressed in fresh clothing, Johnny could finally take a breather.

Currently, they were sitting around the dining table, Taeil eating his froot loops with milk. Taeil didn't have the spoon between his fingers like how persons usually use it, he held it with a tight fist as he scooped it up in his mouth. Of course milk splashed onto the table but at least Taeil looked content as he kicked his feet in his bunny slippers, munching away.

Johnny had sorted out Taeil's stuff from his luggage and had placed the empty bag in storage. There was still two bags left, two small pouches that Johnny didn't check, he just left them in the smaller's closet. 

Johnny had also feed Periwinkle and the fat cat is nowhere to be seen now.

"Johnny hyung, Taeil finish.." Taeil said barely audible, still munching on the colored loops as he pushed his plate away from his reach. The milk was still in the bowl, shifting from side to side as it slipped across the table.

"You don't want the milk?" Johnny asked, getting up from his seat with an empty mug of coffee as he took the bowl up, waiting on Taeil's response while looking at him.

Taeil shook his head no while looking down at the table, his curly hair falling on his forehead. Taeil had naturally curly hair and that actually surprised Johnny. 

Humming, he went into the kitchen and place the bowl into the sink with his mug and walked back to stand in front of the younger. He let him take his medication, which proved to be very difficult. So, the side effect of giving him his medication late was stubbornness. Duly noted.

"Swallow it," Johnny demanded sternly, stooping before a pouting Taeil who refused to look at him. He shook his head no and Johnny just held his chin and tipped it back to get him to swallow, and he did.

"Meanie," Taeil mumbled, folding his arms as his eyes glossed over in fresh tears. "Taeil want hyung.."

Johnny got up from his position, placing what was to be his morning dosage back into the bag it came in and placing it into the top cupboard where Taeil couldn't reach it. "Well, same here buddy." He replied, walking to Taeil and stretching his hand out for Taeil to take it.

"Let's watch cartoons, hm?" He suggested, curling his fingers in as a gesture for Taeil to go with him.

"No," Taeil said stubbornly, flopping his arms to add emphasis to his retaliation. He couldn't believe this was the shy Taeil that showed up in front of him two weeks ago.

So, never miss the time Taeil is to get his medication. Or was it even the medication?

"Fine. Be that way." Johnny retorted, scuffing as he walked away to the sofa in the living room to watch tv. He sat down in his couch, reclining into the seat as soon as he turned the tv onto the station he wanted it on.

He knew he just had a mini fight with a mentally disabled male but Johnny didn't care. Let him sit there and be obstinate, although it was ultimately his fault why Taeil was reacting like that.

For twenty-five minutes, Johnny sat cosily and watched Avengers. He even almost fell asleep with how great he felt. That's until he heard rattling from the kitchen. Sitting up a bit and turning his head to the noise, he saw Taeil trying to open the draws.

"Woah! Shiny," Taeil squealed and Johnny's mind was just blown. Here he was thinking that watching Taeil wasn't as hard as he expected. What a freaking joke. "Oh! Why you no turn on?" 

Johnny didn't know what Taeil was referring to but he sat back and just watched him. Was he taking to the faucet?

"Taeil want splash splash. Why you no splash splash water?" Taeil spoke to the faucet like it was animated. What was he doing?

Taeil stretched, playing with the cylindrical channel to transfer clean water, turning it to seemingly get water out of it. His red Ariel shirt rode up his back as he brought both his hands forward to work the faucet but it was proving to be futile.

Taeil moaned in annoyance as he turns around facing the elder male. It didn't look like he was looking for him in particular but when he saw the elder looking at him, his eyes started to sparkle. "Johnny Hyung! Why shiny thingie no go s-splash splash?" Taeil asked with a tiny voice, huffing with pouty lips at Johnny.

For a second Johnny was thrown for a loop. He sat there and just looked at him as he stumped his bunny covered feet over to him, demanding he summon the water from the shiny thing. "Johnny hyung," he whined, now standing before the taller, "p-please make water go splash splash."

Johnny looked up at Taeil who was now tugging at the sleeve of his robe with a sad, demanding face. His expressions were a burst of vibrants. He could literally see the color of Taeil's personality at the moment. It was a subtle purple moving toward a dark blue.

Frowning, Youngho asked, "why should I?" Because, why should he? He was the one behaving hostile a couple of minutes ago so why should he make the faucet go splash spl-- okay, he needs to think adult.

With his bottom lip jutted out, Taeil thought for couple of seconds before he settled with, "'cause Taeil said pease?" To Johnny, it was more of a question rather than a reply and he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to say because Taeil was like that. He made Johnny speechless.

But his body knew what to do, and it did what it wanted to do. 

To make the water go splash splash, aka turn the faucet on. He didn't know why Taeil wanted it on but he'll know in a while.


	8. Baby's Camouflage

After, begrudgingly, getting up from his comfortable position to turn the faucet on for Taeil, it turns out he just wanted to wash the dishes and ultimately, play in the water.

There wasn't much to wash but Taeil still filled the sealed off sink with water to rinse the used dishes. With help from Johnny, he got the sponge and pumped a generous amount of dishwashing liquid onto it, squished it and then washed the dishes.

Johnny had stood behind Taeil the whole time with his arms folded before him, monitoring the younger and stopping him from spilling water everywhere when he splashed the water from the sink. Johnny could tell he knew he was doing something wrong because he always seemed to be testing the waters, literally, before he went full force at hitting the top of the motionless liquid. And, as soon as Johnny would call him out for it, he pouted at him pitifully.

Johnny won't let that act fool him twice.

After Taeil had completed his willful task, getting water on the floor in the process, he wiped his hands in the cloth Johnny had offered and then jumped at wiping the floor. The shorter didn't even know where the mop was, he just walked, or skipped rather, aimlessly around the kitchen.

"Johnny hyung, Taeil want wipe floor!" Taeil had sang, skipping back over to where the puddle of water was.

Before Johnny could tell him to stop so he didn't slip in the puddle; it was too late. Luckily, Johnny had perfect reflexes and caught him by the waist before he fell backwards.

"'Cheezus Taeil, be careful." Johnny had said, holding Taeil upright before slightly lifting his body up so his feet didn't touch the floor, and moving him away from the hazard. 

Johnny wanted to scold him again as he rest him to the other side of the kitchen but, when he placed him down, all he heard were faint giggles. Was he enjoying this?

When he looked at his face, it was a bright, playful smile spread across his lips. His cheeks were even shaded in light pink as he somewhat tried to conceal his joy.

Ultimately, Johnny wasn't able to scold and maybe, discipline him a bit because he looked so happy. He could have probably had a concussion the moment he hit the floor but he stood there like he didn't almost break an ankle, and possibly his brain, a moment ago.

With a warning, Johnny had left and got the mop from the closet that Kun told him to Taeil proof, and brought it back to a hyper big baby.

The day had went by painfully slow, with the amount of energy Johnny had to expel to keep Taeil in check, after that.

Taeil had done a number on his tired limbs, as fit as he was, with the amount of times he had to catch the younger before he'd hurt himself.

Everytime Johnny closed his eyes, even for a second, Taeil would disappear. He doesn't know how the fuck he does it but that was some skill he had. The worst part was when he either reappeared or Johnny found him, he had disaster trotting at his small feet.

At some point, Taeil even got hold of the vacuum and started to run the unplugged thing across the carpet as he made noises with his mouth to make up for the lack of electricity coursing through the suction machine.

In that moment, Johnny couldn't tell if his helpful manner will be useful or troublesome. He was having so much mixed emotions in the span of a minute or when ever Taeil acted up. Hell, the sight of Taeil had made him breathless and the life sucked right out of him.

The highlight of the elder's Sunday had to be when Taeil had his naptime with his accomplice, Periwinkle, alongside with his unicorn plushie on the comforter Johnny had laid out on the floor in the living room. By then, he was finally able to breath again.

Thankfully, Taeil's 'nap' strolled right into Monday and all Johnny had to do was embrace it. Taeil had already, miraculously, cleaned the penthouse so, Johnny had minimal work to actually do.

When he woke up at six am, dazed, he wasted no time to go and check on Taeil. Right after he did that, ensuring the energetic male was still knocked out cold, he went to his office to read through Kun's email again.

For the legitimacy of the information, Johnny read it again and not once did he see with his spectacles covered eyes, where Kun stated that Taeil is a wolf in sheep's clothing. Kun played him and he played him good.

Johnny chuckled, masking his face with his large hand and dragging it down his smooth face. Taeil played him good too, acting shy and timid when he spoke to him, he's smarter than he lets on.

However, when Johnny went to his room again, the same display of the day before was met again like dejavu. This time though, Johnny clawed back at the fat cat and he felt good. He wasn't a petty guy but hey, the cat deserved it.

Johnny was puzzled.

Taeil had seemingly went straight back to square one. Avoiding his gaze, unable to hold good eye contact as he spoke to him. He barely spoke to him and didn't even finish the omurice he had ordered from room service for him. He didn't even glance at the faucet when Johnny had brought the dirty dishes to the sink.

Taeil seemed to have.. went back to normal? Was yesterday even normal? What is even normal to the baby like male? Taeil is a rollercoaster ride, that much he'll give him.

After Johnny got Taeil ready, bathing him reluctantly, dressing him in outing clothes, groomed him and packed his bag, he left to also dress himself. Of course, after he pulled Taeil's hair up into a short ponytail, curly bang on his forehead, and placed his tiara on his head. Taeil's eyes gazing at the tiara couldn't be more clearer how much he wanted to wear it.

When he completed his look, dressed in his suit, vest instead of a jacket, brushing his hair back neatly, he check himself out in the full length mirror and pleased with his attire, he went back to Taeil.

He had his black briefcase with him when he went downstairs to see an obedient Taeil sitting on the sofa and petting Periwinkle's white fur. He was still confused with what he saw but he pushed it aside when he saw that he had fifteen minutes to leave out for work.

He packed his lunch bag, adding some food in there for Taeil too, along with his juice box and snacks, closed it and ran over everything in his head that he needed to do, then walked off to the door.

"Okay, Taeil, I'm ready. Let's go." Johnny gruffs out at Taeil, checking the time on his watch then grabbing his keys, waiting on the younger.

Taeil had gotten up with the snow white cat curled in his arms as he looked towards Johnny. He turned to face the sofa, red Disney princess backpack hanging on his shoulders and resting on his back, gave Periwinkle a kiss to his head then placed him on the sofa. 

"Bye-bye Periwinkle. Be brave knight and protec' the kingdom." He had whispered with a shy smile, then he turned away and slowly made it over to an impatient Johnny.

Johnny had grabbed his coat, almost forgetting it, as he closed the door, and himself and Taeil went down to the lowest floor to his car so the taller wouldn't be late for work.

Now, time for the office trials. Johnny may or may not be thinking of the many ways he could strangle his boss and make it look like an accident. He just hoped Jaehyun was at least experiencing the same disconcerting experience he had leading up to the present day.


	9. Babies are Royalty

The first thing that greeted Johnny on a bright Monday morning, in his office, was a shit load of work. 

Not only was the project not completed but now Johnny had more work to add to it, and if Taeil pulled the same stunt as yesterday, he's doomed.

Johnny was standing before Taeil, the younger standing right behind him as clueless as ever. He just looked around, fascinated by the new environment, squeezing the unicorn plushie in his arms (Johnny had forgotten it and had to get it before they left).

Johnny didn't even remember that Taeil had a touchy tendency, completely disregarding the shorter's disposition and just mourning at his lost lunch time he knew he wouldn't have today.

"J-Johnny hyung.. okay?" Taeil had piped up softly, his marbled eyes looking up at Johnny when he turned around. Taeil's face displayed worry as he held on tighter to his colored plushie, Lola, Johnny came to learn.

The taller just looked down at him, briefcase and lunch bag held in one of his hand. He gave a lopsided smile, reaching an arm out and adjusted Taeil's tiara on his head. "I'm okay."

His hand slipped down from Taeil's head to his shoulder and then back to his side. Now that he thought about it.. what was he going to do with Taeil? He can't possibly leave him in his office unattended.

He turned away, yet again, from a nimbled teen and walked over to his desk, opening it and placing his briefcase and lunch bag in it. When he was about to close the draw, sitting in the process, he looked up to Taeil who conveniently continued to stand as if he was waiting for an order from Johnny.

He tipped on his toes then back on his heel, and he kept that up, his busy eyes scanning the office and landing on the painting Johnny had hung up on the wall in his office. He stared at it for a while, squishing Lola like it was a mechanism to cope with his touchy tendency.

"Hey, you can sit down here." Johnny pointed to where he was, no other chair available because apparently no one bothered to put the extra seat back after taking it. "Come and sit." Johnny ordered.

Reluctantly, Taeil looked away from the painting and stared at Johnny for a good while before slowly striding over to the elder. Johnny was in the process of taking his phone out of his briefcase so he could give Taeil the seat, but before he got the chance to; Taeil plopped his tiny body on the taller.

Flustered didn't even cover how Johnny felt when Taeil's butt was planted on one of his thighs, still hugging the plushie. It was as if Taeil was used to the act, finding no problem in sitting down on his lap, and one thigh at that.

Taeil brought his attention back to the painting, completely ignoring the surprised expression on Johnny's face. Why was he even okay with this? Then again, Taeil didn't have the mental capacity to understand what he just did. To him, it may have been innocent and hell, it may be and Johnny was overthinking it.

"Johnny hyung, I'm gonna need you to do.. something.. for me.. huh?" Jaehyun, Johnny's boss, walked into his office with a black haired male behind him who was holding onto his boss's jacket like a kid being led across the street. By the looks of it, with the male trickling behind him wearing all pink with a teddy bear cosily under his arm, Johnny guessed he was one of the agency's _prized possessions_.

"Please don't ask because I don't know either." Johnny stated, holding a hand up and spinning his wheely chair around to face Jaehyun which startled Taeil, who, in return, through himself into the older's torso. "ugh Taeil.." Johnny moaned. Taeil elbowed him right in the gut.

"Oopsie! S-sorry Johnny h-hyung." Taeil immediately apologized, turning on Johnny's lap and throwing one of his legs over the other available thigh. "J-johnny hyung mad?" he asked, pouting his pink lips at the taller. Like hell, if Johnny was even pissed Taeil's face alone would deny the fact.

"I'm okay.. um.. stand up for a bit?" Johnny requested and Taeil followed the instruction, teary eyes looking at Johnny pitifully as the said male allowed Taeil to take the vacant seat. With Taeil sitting down in Johnny's chair, leaning back into and even finding it amusing how big the chair was.

"Now you were saying?" Johnny addressed Jaehyun, fixing his vast on his body as he stared at the young male standing behind Jaehyun. It actually felt impossible to look away from the big doe-eyes that screamed 'spoil me'.

"Oh yes! I have a meeting right now and you are the only available person on this floor." Jaehyun frantically exclaimed, stepping away and holding onto the young male's wrist as he brought him before him. "Johnny, this is Taeyong. Taeyong, this is Johnny."

"Mhm, and so what if I'm available?" Johnny asked, waving at Taeyong who smiled at him in return.

"Please look after Tae--"

"No." Johnny replied immediately. He had a feeling that was the case, baby sitting, why his boss walked into his office with the young male behind him.

"Come on hyung! It's only for three hours, this is important." Jaehyun pleaded. Deep down, Jaehyun knew whether Johnny liked it or not, he'd take on the responsibility. The man was easily manipulated and a large cup of americano was always the sealing deal. Plus, they're friends, and friends helped friends.. right?

"Do you know how much work I have to do? I'm pass my suck up days, I'm not doing this."

"Johnny please. I'll lessen your workload significantly." Bribery number one: free his lunch time. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, right? Well, a way to a big man like Johnny's cooperation was through his free time.. and occasionally, cute visuals.

"How significantly are we speaking?"

"You'll be able to have lunch--"

"And leave early?" Johnny added, well aware he is being coaxed, as well as bribed, to take on a job Jaehyun himself signed the main bodys of his company up for.

"If you watch him overtime?"

"In hours Jae."

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and cursed, in his mind of course, giving the man what he wanted. "Two hour's extra."

"Throw an americano in there and I'm sold." 

Jaehyun took Johnny's hand and gave him a firm handshake when he said, "deal." And it's as simple as that. Caffeine is truly the way to Johnny's heart, and it's as bitter as ever. 

Taking his hand back, Jaehyun turned to Taeyong, bringing both his hands up and holding onto the black haired male's rosy cheeks. "You're gonna stay with Johnny until I get back. Be good, okay? If someone says no, they mean no."

Taeyong pursed his lips, folding his arms stubbornly around the teddy bear, "where Jaehyunnie hyung goin'?" he asked, sounding more like he was demanding an answer and, by the looks of it, if Jaehyun didn't give him an answer, he might throw a tantrum.

"I have uh.. prince duties to attend to?" Jaehyun asked rather than answered. 

Gasping, Taeyong hurriedly walked around Jaehyun and started shoving him out of the office. "Go go! Prince Jaehyunnie hyung can not be l-late for his people! Don' worry hyung, princess Taeyongie will wa-it."

And Jaehyun didn't even bother to protest, willingly leaving behind Johnny with the two mentally disabled males. "His stuff are in my office, and catch--" Jaehyun threw his office keys and Johnny caught it -- Taeil and Taeyong gaping in amazement because ' woah! the key flew!' -- walking through the door, "see you later!" And he was out.

"So," Johnny started off awkwardly, "princess Taeyongie, have you met princess Taeil?" Johnny choked up, bad at the whole parenting thing he was supposedly doing. Don't ask him about the princess formalities, he just knew, or maybe overheard it from a sassy Kun.

Taeyong, gasping yet again, looking at a reclining Taeil who seemed to be shying away from confrontation. "Princess?" Taeyong asked with much enthusiasm. "Taeyong has crown too!"

Now, this seemed to have peaked Taeil's interest, his beaded eyes widening at Taeyong's confession. "How old is princess Kaeil?" Taeyong asked and Johnny almost snorted. Taeyong wasn't the shy type, huh?

"It's Taeil," Johnny corrected, folding his arms before him and watching the two interact.

"Taeil?" Taeyong corrected, pouting up at Johnny with his eyes widened more. How is eyes haven't fallen out as yet is beyond Johnny.

"Yes?" Taeil had answered, his once evenly toned skin now turning a light shade of pink. 'He is so cute' Johnny thought then slapped it aside because it was absurd. Johnny just liked cute things.. and cute people but that meant nothing.

"H-how old is Kae-Taeil?"

"Uh.." clutching Lola between his elbows, Taeil rose ten fingers then turned to Johnny and shyly asked, "Johnny hyung.. nine fingers pease?"

Slipping his finger into the loop of the ring on the key, Johnny brought his hand up and lifted nine fingers. "Taeil this much."

"Oh! Me too!" Taeyong cheered, clapping and skipping over to Johnny's desk. When he got over to the desk, Taeil staring at him in utter terror, he almost flung his small frame over to the shorter male. "Come! Come!" He ushered Taeil to him with his hand, squishing the teddy bear between his chest and the big desk.

Reluctantly, when Taeil shifted closer to Taeyong, the doe-eyed addition placed a hand at his mouth and proceeded to 'whisper' to the shorter, "is big scary hyung prince too?"

Taeil looked up at Johnny, side eyeing him, and immediately looking away when he realized the elder was looking at him with his expressionless face. Playing with Lola's rainbow horn, Taeil actually whispered, "Johnny hyung no scary."

Johnny heard what Taeyong asked in his attempt to whisper but didn't catch what Taeil had replied with and now a tall, well built male was very curious. Was Taeil still scared of him? Did Taeil consider him a prince? And which prince at that? 

Wait.. Johnny doesn't care!


	10. Baby Drama

"Sunbae, I can't do this anymore." 

Johnny was currently assisting a fellow colleague. The person worked under his authority but, nevertheless, his colleague. She needed help with the web software because it was acting up and wouldn't allow viewers to assess their website, which is a major issue. And just like himself, she willingly volunteered to house a special person from the organization.

"Sunbae, don't ignore me!" Mingyu whined, having Taeyong clutched onto his back with his legs tightly wrapped around his waist, Taeil nowhere in sight. Johnny's not going to lie but that scared the crap out of him.

"Okay Sunmi, I think persons can visit the site now. However, I want you to check every other feature to ensure only that was the problem and after lunch, we'll convene and try to come up with something to combat a mistake like this from happening again."

"Mingie introoder! Taeyongie won' allow Mingie to touch pwincess Taeil!" Taeyong shouted, catching the attention of everyone on the floor they were on. 

"I said I wasn't trying to touch him! I was just picking up his juice box!" Mingyu countered, moaning at a stubborn Taeyong who refused to listen to him.

"Sunny, Chungha scared." Chungha, the person assigned to Sunmi, mumbled. She just popped up beside her, ignorant of Johnny's presents, hiding behind the spinning chair Sunmi sat in. She was pouting, her blanket tightly held in her arms. 

Sunmi reached a head behind her and patted Chungha's head, flattening out the latter's bang in the process. "Me too." She whispered, eyeing the calamity that clung to Mingyu's back, energetic and vibrant as ever.

Sighing, Johnny turned towards the disturbance and frowned. Walking over to Mingyu, he grabbed the worker by his arm and dragged him out of the employees work area like a misbehaving child about to be scolded by his parent.

"Mingie will b-banish from kingdom!" Taeyong giggled, smacking Mingyu's chest while they made it back to Johnny's office, the aftermath of the disaster.

"But I didn't do anything!" The tall male responded, actually playing along to the references for some reason-- or not.

When they arrived at Johnny's office, Taeil was sitting on his desk and Wonwoo sat nervously shy beside him. It was safe to say that Taeyong pulled the shyness right out of Taeil when he wasn't around, but as soon as he set foot back into his office, he slumped and slipped off the table. Wonwoo followed suit, hesitant to run over to Mingyu, his caregiver.

"Taeyong. Down." Is all Johnny had to say and he climbed off, chest high and cheeks flushed from adrenaline.

"Wonwoo, go to Mingyu." And he didn't even delay, his long legs shuffling over to the tall male and standing behind him. He didn't speak to him harshly, because if he had, he might just cry right there and then. And if no one has taken notice, Johnny is not very good with crying in general.

"May I leave now?" Mingyu asked, exasperation lacing his voice. "Please. I'm starving and Wonwoo gotta take his meds soon."

Fanning his hand, he allowed him to and Mingyu sighed in relief, walking away with Wonwoo high on his tail. The door closed behind them and then silence. Taeyong nor Taeil didn't say a thing, like they were anticipating Johnny's next action. 

Johnny turned to them, his eyes mainly trying to dissect how Jaehyun has been surviving with Taeyong for over a week being that he got the special male earlier than himself with Taeil. Taeyong was way more than two handful and now Johnny just felt cheated by his boss. 

"Taeyong?" Johnny called, one hand on his hip and the other around the nape of his neck.

"Yes, King Johnny-hyung." He answered, a deadly cute small spread across his face, his lips moist and reddened from the cherry juice he had before attacking Mingyu.

"Johnny hyung is more preferable." Johnny moaned in frustration, remaining Taeyong for the hundredth time that he's not playing any games with him. "What did I tell you about attacking my colleagues?"

"That Taeyongie should not!" He replied high pitched and deafening to Johnny's sensitive ears and then Taeil giggled for reasons beyond Johnny's thoughts, adding to his slowly deafening eardrums.

"Correct. And what were you doing just now?"

"Potecting pwincess Taeil!" And Johnny physically face palmed himself, smacking his hand directly in the middle of his face and dragging it down. Laughing, Taeyong pointed at his face and says, "the King's face is red like.. like.. pwincess Ariel hair!"

Gaping at Johnny's irritated face, Taeil marvel at him with an innocent gaze, sincerely comparing the two. When he came down to his conclusion, he clapped his small hands together and whispered, "King Johnny hyung, Ariel?"

The two of them started to giggle together, Taeyong successfully directing the matter to a different direction, like he seems to do rather often.

"Okay, okay. Funny." Johnny laughed sarcastically, checking the time on the wall and sighing in relief when he realised Jaehyun will probably be back soon and ready for Johnny to beat the shit out of him. "Pack your stuff up. Jaehyun is coming to get you real soon." 

And Taeyong's eyes sparkle at the notion, his smile getting wider. "Jaehyunnie hyung back?"

"Yes. I hope you're as happy as I am."

"Yes!" Taeyong cheered, leaving Taeil's side to gather his belongings that were scattered all over Johnny's office. The work Johnny has to do when Jaehyun comes by and collect his trouble maker.

"No." He heard Taeil mumble, a stubborn pout residing on his pink lips.

Johnny ignored it, choosing to fix his office back to appropriation. 

No wonder he warned Taeyong before he left, he almost never takes no for an answer. It was a little after two and everytime Johnny breathed Taeyong took the opportunity to do as he pleased and wreak havoc.

From the moment Jaehyun stepped foot out of his office, the chilling wind of the hurricane, Taeyong, started to take form. He swept and messed up everything in his path, and with the help of the heavy rain, Taeil, it magnified. Johnny's office shaped shifted into something he'd never seen till this day. Would he have like to keep this hidden forever? Hell yes he would.

"You know what?" He said out of the blue, idea popping into his head, "who wants to play a game?"

And just like he thought, after a couple of messy minutes of Taeyong literally throwing his shit together, he peaked both of their interests. Taeil's pout disappearing from his lips and replaced with a wide curious oval shape. His so called adaptation of a ponytail Johnny created out of distraction, barely staying within the princess hair tie he used. Taeyong had just dropped his coloring book on the floor when he heard Johnny's proposal, eyes wide and curious.

"Game?"

"Yes! Let's play!"

They both responded at the same time, Taeil's voice as low as Johnny remembered the first time they met.

Smirking, Johnny folded his arms before him and cleared his throat. "Do you know the clean up song?"

~+~

Spotless.

That was how Johnny's office looked by the time he was done with the little 'game' he was going to make them play. The cleaner would feel threatened if they saw his office now. They'd feel rivalled even.

Snack and juice boxes were cleaned and disposed of, his carpet was shifted back to its original position, his desk was stacked with what was on it before, in the right places. Hell, he got a couch into his office and he doesn't even know how it got there.

Wiped out, they were sleeping in Johnny's spare bed at the side of his office, just a tiny room he took naps in when he had to stay back at the company. They were bundled up in blankets, Taeil his princess Ariel blanket and Taeyong just a plan pink one. They squeezed their plushies in their hold, sleep eating there hyperactive bodies to hibernation. 

"I'm late."

Looking up from his desk for a second, Johnny acknowledged Jaehyun's presents then looked away, his spectacle by the edge of his nose. "You're really freaking late."

Smiling mischievously, Jaehyun brought a big cup of hot coffee from behind him, 'I'm big big sorry hyung' written on the line of the paper cup. Johnny looked at the cup, for once in his life, reluctant to take it as he glared at the sealing deal that got him into this.

"Take the coffee."

"Take responsibility."

"For what?"

"Your headache that added to mine right now." Johnny moaned, dropping his stylus pen and cupping his forehead. "I have spoken to Taeyong more than I've spoken to Taeil in the three days I've had him."

Jaehyun bit his lip, looking apologetic before smiling again, nudging Johnny's hand with the cup of hot beverage. "You know you want it."

"I don't think I do right now. It got me into the mess in the first place." Johnny countered, itching to take the cup out of his hand but he just wanted to be petty.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry. Just take the cup of coffee Johnny and I'll take him." Jaehyun pushed the cup of coffee in Johnny's opened hand on the table and took that as a sign of forgiveness as he saucered into the older's nap room. 

"This is unfair Jaehyun! I struggled overtime for you to take him when the storm has past!" Johnny whisper shouted, wanting Jaehyun to hear but not wanting to wake the teenagers.. but just maybe he was trying to wake Taeyong. _Maybe._

"Ugh, you're more whiny than Taeyong when he wants ice cream." Jaehyun replied after a couple of minutes of silence. When he came back around, Taeyong was on his back, cheek squished on Jaehyun's shoulder with his arms hugged around the taller's chest. Jaehyun was holding his plushie, blanket and backpack in one hand while his other arm rest under Taeyong's butt to keep him levelled. "I'm leaving now. Taeyong's nanny is waiting for him and oh! Be here by seven tomorrow and inform your department of that as well."

"Wait! He has a nanny!?" Johnny questioned, ignoring the rest of the information given, eyes as wide as Taeyong's at the sound at anything fun.

"Yea? Didn't I tell you? Jennie? Well, oops! Bye!" Jaehyun answered, a playful smile on his lips before he hurriedly left the office.

Chuckling, Johnny mumbles, "that asshole used me."

After a moment of Johnny calming his nerves, he shut his computer down and disconnected his tablet, putting them way after checking the time and seeing that it was almost five. After he gathered everything, turning off the desk lamb and closing the draws, he was going to get Taeil but luckily he didn't have to.

"Johnny hyung?" Taeil mutters, voice dripping with sleep, his eyes barely open as he slowly shuffled his way over to his caregiver. "Taeyongie g-gone."

Breathing a sigh of exasperation at the mention of his name, Johnny turned in his seat to Taeil and almost cooed at his appearance. For a while, Johnny has been thinking that maybe God distinctively place Taeil in his care because, why did he get a weakness? It's been three days, almost seventy-two hours since he got Taeil and he never fails to make Johnny feel fluffy. He isn't supposed to feel fluffy because he's a tough guy. Right?

"Yea, Jaehyun-hyung came for him." He responded, getting up and walking over to Taeil, stopping in front of him. "We're leaving now, okay? Get your stuff." He said, roughling Taeil's completely demolished hairstyle.

Nodding with a prominent pout, Taeil turned tails, sneezed squeakily with a leg lifted, then trotted into the room after almost tripping from a foggy mind.

From the position Johnny watched from, slight blush highlighted his cheeks as he covered them with his hands. "Fuck," he mumbles, "that was.. cute."


	11. ...Baby's Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had one job, yet he found some way to screw it up.

A week passed rather quickly with Taeil if Johnny was being completely honest with himself. He did the same thing day by day as they moved along, transitioning into another week. Nothing remotely significant changed. Well, other than Johnny finally getting a nanny for Taeil.

Taeil was still reluctant to talk to him on most occasions, got hyper on too much sweets, eyed his tiara every morning Johnny got him ready to take him to work, got sad on days Taeyong wasn't there, seemed drain every morning he went to his room; and of course Periwinkle was there to the rescue.

That's one thing Johnny just didn't get. Taeil always seemed tired the next day and he's sure before he leaves the room that the younger is sleeping. He knew he wasn't doing a great job, but was Taeil really that home sick?

The elder male took it upon himself to check back on Taeil after two hours to confirm he was actually sleeping. Based on the distance Johnny saw him the younger seemed like he was sleeping. 

But as Johnny thought, he _seemed_ like he was sleeping because that didn't _seem_ like the case a day before the consultation with Kun.

It was a late night, later than he would like to keep Taeil up from bedtime, and they were just coming in from Johnny's workplace. The last time Johnny checked the time it was something pass ten and that was way too late to have Taeil up and he could see it in the younger's body movements and droopy eyes.

When Johnny got home, hauling not only his briefcase but all of Taeil's belongings -- it's surprisingly a lot -- along with the shorter, he did his usual routine. 

He ordered dinner, a simple mac and cheese, nothing for himself because eating was not on his agenda; sleep looked way more appealing. He got Taeil washed up due to his immense play day he had today with Taeyong, so he was certain he had some dry sweat all over his skin. 

Bathing Taeil was still a challenge, on his end of course, but it got somewhat bearable seeing that he _had_ to do it. After getting Taeil dressed in his sleeping beauty nightgown, feeding him and Periwinkle, getting his teeth brushed as sleep consumed his energy, he finally got him to his room and in his bed.

Everything was going good, so good that Johnny though he could actually get a little tv time in before sleep but the hand on his wrist had other plans. For a second, the feeling of the hand on his wrist seemed straight out of a horror movie but he quickly took notice that Taeil wasn't in bed anymore.

"Hm? What's up?" Johnny eased out, turning around to peer down at the shorter male.

"Stay." Taeil muttered, his bottom lip wobbly as he pouted up at the elder. "Don't leave."

That's a first for Johnny.

Taeil was gripping his nightgown extremely tight compared to his timid fingers to Johnny's wrist. Johnny, his soft side taking control -- he doesn't know if he was too tired or what, but it did and the first thing he did was to place a gentle palm to Taeil's chubby cheek. He kept staring for a while, a feeling of sympathy glazed over his heart as he realized how tired the baby like male looked. Then he couldn't help the thought of Taeil actually not being able to sleep because of his new surrounding. 

Thumb caressing delicate skin, Johnny replied, "Okay."

That wasn't the voice of Johnny then, it was the voice of empathy, of taking responsibility has the older and more experience person in the house. So, without the usual front he would put up with Taeil, he led Taeil back to bed.

As tired as he was himself, Johnny watched as Taeil hesitantly crawled back into bed, hand refusing to leave the elder's own safe one as he slips his fingers between Johnny's. He watched as how Taeil awkwardly tried to cover himself with the comforter with one hand, stubborn pout stuck on his lip in concentration.

Johnny smiled, a small breathy chuckle leaving his lips, taking his available hand to assist. Taeil laid down, eyes watching Johnny intently as he grabbed Lola and tucked it between Taeil's arms.

"Johnny hyung.. don't leave Taeil." Taeil whispered, voice trembling, his tired eyes never left Johnny. Based on his assumptions, Johnny figured the sharp eye the younger had on him was if he'd actually leave. Like he could with Taeil's hand glued to his.

Johnny sat on the floor right beside Taeil's bed, his bones satisfyingly cracking as he got into the restricting position with Taeil's hand still gripping his own. Johnny didn't make a comment, choosing to allow him this one gesture if it brought him some form of comfort.

"I'm not leaving," he reassured, black hair falling to his forehead as he rest his chin right on top of his hand that was on the bed. "I promise. I'm right here, okay?"

Taeil nodded, eyes falling prey to slumber, his hand finding solace against Johnny's own and Lola's soft material. "Pinky pomise?"

Johnny chuckled yet again, feeling Taeil's finger poke out from the seal he created with their fingers. Johnny didn't bother to question his method of sealing a promise, using his pinky finger to wrap it with Taeil. "Hyung pinky promises he won't leave."

"Night night.. hyung." Taeil breathed out before he was completely wiped out. Johnny sat there, lips still spread into the smile Taeil caused.

He didn't know exactly why he was so pliant towards Taeil's simple action, be it drowsiness or fatigue, he wasn't sure what to blame, but staring at the shorter's peaceful face has he slept made him feel a sense of relief.

"'Night, baby." He heard himself voice. 

Johnny didn't leave Taeil's side that night, didn't even sight Periwinkle's untimely arrival to the bed, becoming a willing victim towards sleep himself as it consumes him. So maybe he didn't get the opportunity to bask in his tv time or even roll around in a comfortable bed, but to see Taeil this comfortable for once as he slept, felt like too much of an accomplishment to regret even has the sun risen to another day.

~+~

"It's nice to see Taeil in one piece," Kun commented, indulging Taeil's clinginess with the younger locked to his waist. "I assumed he would have been unrecognizable by the time I got back here."

"Hey, I don't break promises. I'm a man of his word." Johnny defended, puffing out a breath of exasperation. Maybe staying by Taeil's bed the entirety of his sleep wasn't the best idea, but at least he got up a bit earlier to get started on the laundry. Sometimes Johnny thinks he wasn't in his right mind when he gave his housekeeper as long of a break as he gave her.

"Uh huh. Your shirt is inside out." Kun commented, snickering as Johnny's wide eyes gazed down to his shirt that was indeed placed on wrong. "Can't say the same for yourself though, huh? Muscle man."

"But look at the bright side," Johnny sighed, placing the basket of clean clothes by the sofa. "Taeil looks the same as how you left him."

Kun looked at Taeil the same time his name was mentioned, humming to the taller male who fell right into the comfort of the sofa with a relieved moan. He couldn't quite agree with Johnny but at least Taeil didn't seem as distraught as he'd thought he would see him in two weeks.

Taeil's hair was still as soft and fluffy as he left it, placed into pigtails with pink scrunchies, tiara ever so present. The dolls Taeil brought out to play with Kun splayed over the livingroom floor. He was dressed in one of Johnny's sweater and shorts, the fabric swallowing the younger's small frame as he sat in Kun's lap, arms secured around the older's waist with Lola squished in the between their bodies and head tucked into the curve of his neck. 

Johnny didn't outright tell him Taeil was wearing his garment but based on the basket full of freshly washed and dried clothes that resembles Taeil's own, and way too small for Johnny's stature, it would take only a novice to not realise.

Other from the apparent factors determining Taeil was indeed okay, one stood dominant over the other. 

"Mr. Seo--"

"Johnny." The taller corrected, head strained back over the back of the sofa.

"Johnny, Taeil seems really tired. Has he not been sleeping properly?" Kun adjusted, rolling his eyes at Johnny as he placed a tentative hand to Taeil's neck, soothingly massaging it.

"I.. think so." Johnny replied, looking towards the both of them, only realizing then that Taeil was sleeping before midday. "Now that you mentioned it, though, last night he was a bit off."

Sitting up, Kun gave his full attention to Johnny. "..I'm listening."

Johnny sighed, leaning forward to press his elbows into his thighs. "It wasn't anything big but when I tried to leave last night after putting Taeil to bed, he held my wrist and told me not to leave."

Kun nodded, aiding Johnny to continue.

"Uh, that's it really. It was unusual because he usually just goes along with almost anything. But last night, he looked so worn out. I felt really bad, like I had done something terribly wrong." Johnny clarified and Kun could hear it in his voice, the guilt of the unknown circumstance from an unknown action.

"Well, did you stay?" Kun asked, ready to throw anything at Johnny if had really left _his_ Taeil allow last night.

"Of course. He seemed scared in a way so I couldn't just leave him." Johnny scuffed, as if Kun offended him.

"Hm.." Kun acknowledged, rubbing a hand up and down Taeil's back. "Um, don't get me wrong, you are doing a pretty good job so far and I'm not _assuming_ anything but, did you use Taeil's night light?"

At the widening of Johnny's questioning gaze, Kun confirmed his suspicion.

"Oh, Johnny." Kun chuckled airily, amused at Johnny's reaction. "You had one job."

Yet, Johnny fucked up.


End file.
